In a VSS with multiple platforms interconnected, when a mobile front end registers to access a video surveillance platform to which it belongs, it needs to use a Peripheral Unit Identifier (PUID) allocated by the platform in advance, specify the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the platform, and then access a corresponding platform. If the mobile front end needs to access another platform, it first needs to open an account on the portal of the corresponding platform, then logs out from the original platform, and finally uses the PUID and the IP address of a new platform to complete an access process.
In the VSS, the multiple platforms can communicate with each other, and platform information is shared. In such a system, how to enable the mobile front end to dynamically access any platform in the system, save a lot of time for configuring the mobile front end device on the platform, and make the deployment and use of the VSS more flexible and convenient becomes the technical problem to be solved in the field.